Drunk, o Pecado de se Deixar Levar
by LyaraCR
Summary: PWP, YAOI. Numa festa regada a muito álcool, alguém se pega em uma situação nunca antes imaginada.


Bom pessoal, passando pra deixar mais uma fic sem noção, que algumas pessoas que tiveram o –des- prazer de ler disseram que estava legal... Espero que gostem, e que usem essas poucas linhas pra muita diversão.

**Não estou ganhando nada com isso além de hits e talvez reviews, portanto, não venha me processar, porque ainda que na **_**minha**_** história, os **_**seus**_** personagens não me pertencem.**

**D**runk, o Pecado de se Deixar Levar

Estava tudo confuso. Sua pele queimava, assim como sua boca. Era noite e todos estavam presos naquele loft superlotado. Tinha pessoas de todo tipo, bebendo, dançando, esquecendo que eram casados... Era a personificação de seu inferno preferido. Haviam pessoas na piscina da varanda, com roupas, algumas com apenas parte dela... O calor estava insuportável e seus olhos estavam pesados. Havia abusado demais. Primeira vez ali e perdera a compostura. O dono da festa estava em cima da mesa de centro, perto do som, vestido como uma mulher. Lábios vermelhos, um vestido preto curto o bastante para parecer uma vadia e longos cabelos loiros, maquiagem pesada. Uma verdadeira dama.

Olhou em volta procurando seu melhor amigo que também estava por ali. Provavelmente estava na área da piscina observando alguém se... err.. não queria pensar nisso... Tinha que procurá-lo, porque já havia se divertido com ao menos quatro garotas e todas continuavam querendo brincar... Queria ficar ocupado com algum amigo para que elas não chegassem perto.

Seus pés se misturavam com os dos outros no pouco espaço que existia para que andasse, para que se movesse... seu corpo se esbarrava em pessoas ébrias, pessoas entorpecidas, pessoas que estavam usando pessoas...

Sentiu uma mão passar por seu braço, mas se esquivou e tratou de andar depressa. Queria paz por um minuto. Estava tonto, precisando de ar fresco e de sossego. Havia se desgastado demais e bebido demais. O Rock era a música do momento dentro daquele décimo terceiro andar ocupado por apenas um apartamento. E Deus, como aquilo estava alto!

Droga, agora para piorar tudo, havia se perdido! Nem mesmo sabia para onde estava se movendo! Só esperava que não fizesse o favor de esbarrar com as garotas de novo.

De repente, viu-se numa situação estranha demais para seu gosto... Deparou-se com um cara ruivo, mais velho, provavelmente uns vinte anos de idade, cabelos ruivos demais, alguns piercings e um cheiro amadeirado que era estranho demais, bom demais para vir de um homem. Ele se aproximou, seu coração disparou. Tinha a sensação de que nada daquilo daria muito certo... Sim, estava com medo. Sentiu-se ter os pulsos agarrados com força, e sim, ele estava se aproximando **mais**.

— N-não!

Exclamou quando investiu em sua direção, mas nada fez. Apenas deu a volta em seu corpo, soltando seus pulsos, dançando.

Ficou inerte. Os olhos recaindo por sobre cada pedaço daquele corpo pálido, admirando-se do movimento dos cabelos extremamente longos que alcançavam a cintura, a expressão maliciosa da face... até mesmo os lábios que lhe sorriam com tanto descaramento. Aqueles olhos cinzas pareciam cortar e controlar sua pobre alma. Droga... Estava preso ali. Preso na rede daquele ser, que pelo visto, era um **homem**.

— Vem... dance...

Ele sussurrou próximo demais ao seu ouvido, e, por Deus, aquilo o havia arrepiado até mesmo o rosto, tinha certeza.. A voz era tão... profunda... Ou seria o momento e sua embriaguez?

Não sabia. O calor tomou conta demais, por isso arrancou sua jaqueta e a jogou numa poltrona qualquer, vazia ou não. Seu corpo começou a se mover em torno do dele, que movia-se em torno do seu, que se moviam em torno da sala e tudo estava virando um desfoque total... Droga...

Sentiu mãos nos seus quadris e se deixou levar pelo que bem queria. Agora estava ali, dançando com ele, olhos fechados, sentindo boa parte do corpo dele contra o seu, o calor queimando certos lugares por onde um tipo de umidade quente passava...

Deixou que seus olhos se abrissem apenas um pouco e constatou que sua mão estava nos cabelos ruivos, puxando aos poucos, e que a cabeça daquele cara estava fora de seu campo visual... Droga! Ele estava lambendo seu pescoço, provocando, e sim, estava gostando muito! Mas... era tão errado..

Não, não queria ligar para isso, não no momento. Podia sentir como as pessoas em volta estavam olhando, e por Deus, estava adorando se exibir daquele jeito...

Puxou os fios longos com força, afastando aquele ser de seu pescoço. Olhou para a face que expressava o puro e genuíno prazer... Droga... Aquilo era tão viciante!

Resolveu agir.. Aproximou sua face da dele e deixou sua língua traçar a linha de seu maxilar, depois a deixou correr por seu pescoço, e aproveitou para marcá-lo;

— Não sabia que gostava de vampiros... Não sabia que era um...

Ele sussurrou, e isso fez com que mordesse com um pouco mais de força. Ele teve a maldita idéia de gemer em seu ouvido. Tudo estava ficando quente demais, e tinha certeza que nada ali acabaria muito certo, muito bem. Queria beijar aquela boca, queria fazer todos os que estavam em volta gritar, queria que todos vissem o que estavam fazendo...

Abandonou-lhe o pescoço para deixar sua língua correr no canto da boca dele algumas vezes, antes de delinear aqueles lábios com ela, fazendo que ele apertasse os quadris contra os seus. Podia sentir o quanto aquela festinha o estava deixando animado...

— Tira...

Disse quando apartou o contato, puxando levemente algumas vezes a barra da camisa do outro, enquanto lhe dava espaço suficiente para cumprir a ordem.

Ele o fez, e teve a chance de imitá-lo, arrancando a regata branca que encobria seu tórax definido, bronzeado... Nem mesmo teve tempo de reagir quando ele atacou seus lábios, pressionando seu corpo com o dele, esfregando os dois enquanto suas mãos apertavam-lhe os quadris com força... Não pôde deixar de gemer. Aquilo estava quente, bom demais. E... queria tocá-lo.

O fez. OS gritos que ainda eram poucos, ficaram altos demais, principalmente quando ele desabotoou seus jeans, e Deus, nem mesmo pôde relutar quando aquela mão se enfiou roupa adentro, apenas sua boxer impedindo um contato mais íntimo...

Sentia todos os olhos ali presentes sobre sua pobre pessoa, sobre a cena escandalosa que estava fazendo e sabia que até mesmo o anfitrião estava prestando atenção em seu show enquanto alguém mais alto e mais forte com longos cabelos negros o abraçava por trás, dançando também, para não expressar de outro modo. Podia vê-los de relance toda vez que seus olhos se atreviam a entreabrir. Sentia sua própria face corada, e ainda o estava tocando. Estavam dançando ali, e tudo o que queriam agora era sumir dos olhos de todos para que pudessem arrancar suas roupas e dar fim a todo aquele calor...

Sentiu um braço ao redor de seu corpo e não, não era o dele. Maldição.. Nem conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. Foi afastado, e agora tinha seu braço puxado, estava indo para longe. O som cessou. Olhou para a face daquele maldito ser que havia cortado o seu barato.

— Nós estamos indo embora agora mesmo.

O reconheceu. Era o irmão mais velho de seu melhor amigo.

— Itachi... — sorriu meio raivoso, meio confuso. Ao lado dele, estava Sasuke — Qual era o nome dele?

— Nagato, Naruto. Nagato. O **namorado** do meu tio. Namorado do **Madara**...

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia o **tal** por ter quebrado o brinquedo daquele arrogante, prepotente, tudo o que queria, era se mandar dalí o quanto antes. Pelo que sabia, Madara estava discutindo negócios no escritório da cobertura com algumas pessoas... Não queria nem mesmo imaginar o que poderia acontecer se fosse pego com a Boneca Perfeita do mesmo...

Enfim: havia ganhado o dia, a noite e tudo mais. Agora, com certeza, teriam centenas de pessoas sabendo disso no outro dia, e com certeza também, ficaria ainda mais popular do que já era. Era mais um dia ganho, mesmo que por meios pecaminosos. O que valia, era a experiência, que de fato, fora muito boa...

Fim.

**Reviews são bem vindas!**


End file.
